


Every gentleman needs a good suit...and a good facefucking

by My_Wildflower



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Hair-pulling, Hartwin, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, blowjob, literally trash is what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Wildflower/pseuds/My_Wildflower
Summary: Harry takes Eggsy into the dressing room for his first suit fitting. Eggsy has other things in mind.Or, the one where Eggsy blows Harry in the dressing rooms.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Every gentleman needs a good suit...and a good facefucking

‘Alright Eggsy, you must keep a normal posture throughout this whole process’ Harry walked into the fitting room with a measuring lint around his neck ‘first thing every gentleman needs is a good suit, so you keep your posture right and we’ll be out of here in no time.’ Eggsy turned around and shot him a confused look ‘wait you're measuring me? I thought they had a special guy for that?’ he said, referring to the tailor that was standing outside the fitting room. 

‘That would be Marcus, and he is rather busy right now so I’ll be measuring you today.’ Now, Eggsy didn’t know a lot about being a tailor, but he did know one thing. This is going to involve a lot of groping and touching, and he could already feel that tingling feeling in his lower stomach he always felt when Harry got close to him. ‘Let’s get started then, shall we. I will start with your blazer’ Harry said as he took off his own, leaving him in his plain white dress shirt and tie, that was slightly undone. 

Eggsy hated to admit it but the messy look on the older man did things to him, and even though Harry wasn’t the youngest kingsman out there, he was well fit! Harry got behind Eggsy and he could feel his breath on his neck as Harry held the tape against the collar of his shirt. His hands trailed down his back towards his butt where he stopped, lightly brushing against it. Eggsy had never been more uncomfortable in his life and he mentally crossed his fingers this would be over soon. Harry scribbled something down on a piece of paper and got back to measuring.

‘Spread your arms Eggsy’. Eggsy did as he was told and spread his arms to the side so Harry could measure his arm length. After that, he went back to standing behind Eggsy to measure his shoulders, but instead of just measuring them, Harry decided to squeeze them softly. ‘You’re very tense Eggsy’ Harry spoke ‘remember what I said about keeping a normal posture’ he was now full-on massaging his shoulders through his thin t-shirt. Eggsy let out a soft moan as Harry rubbed a particularly tense spot, and he could have been mistaking, but he thought he saw Harry smirking in the mirror in front of him. ‘alright’ he thought to himself ‘two can play this game’. 

‘very good’ Harry said when he was done with the smaller boy’s back ‘next up, chest’. Harry wrapped his arms around him from behind, trying to get the tape around Eggsy’s chest, but in doing so, Eggsy unmistakeably felt Harry’s bulge press against him and at that moment Eggsy decided to rile him up even more so he let out a soft grunt. Harry, however, wasn't going to give in that easily. He knew exactly what the younger boy wanted. He has known since last night when Eggsy spent the night on his couch and Harry heard him touching himself, moaning his mentor’s name. He was going to take his sweet time. 

‘Alright and lastly, your stomach. I’m sorry Eggsy, you’re going to have to lift your shirt for this one’. Eggsy frowned but did as he was asked none the less. Harry let his eyes rest on Eggsy’s abbs and bit his lower lip. ‘Like what you see then, Harry’ Eggsy laughed, accent thick as ever. Harry just smirked and let his fingers slide over Eggsy’s abbs and softly draped the measuring tape around his stomach. Harry’s fingers were cold against Eggsy’s warm skin and Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath the second their skin touched.

‘So we're done then?’ Eggsy asked as Harry got back onto his feet and had scribbled down the last bits of measurement. ‘No Eggsy, not yet. Every good suit comes with a pair of slacks, so I will also be measuring your lower body’ Harry spoke without even looking up from the piece of paper. Eggsy swallowed slowly and felt himself get possibly even hotter. He looked down at his jeans where you could see his erection poking through. ‘So no Eggsy. I’m not done with you yet’. 

Before he knew it, Harry was behind him again and he roughly kicked his legs apart ‘straight posture Eggsy’. The way he spoke his name and kicked his legs apart sent a shiver down Egsy’s spine and a soft grunt left his lips. Harry went back to sitting on his knees behind Eggsy, and as much as he hated to admit it, Harry on his knees was a pretty good sight. Harry was about to measure the back of his legs, but instead of brushing against his butt, like he had done last time, Eggsy could feel a firm squeeze. It was like Eggsy wasn’t even embarrassed about it anymore and moaned Harry’s name as he pressed one of his hands against the mirror in front of him. The way he moaned it was the same way he had done it last night and it was like music to Harry’s ears. Harry spun the boy around so he was facing him and Eggsy thought he had finally won the little game that was going on between them, but Harry simply lay the measuring tape against the inside of his thigh down to his ankle.

Eggsy felt Harry’s hands on his thigh, just below his throbbing erection and he could honestly cry he was so desperate for friction. Harry must’ve caught onto him ‘cause his hand moved from his muscled thigh to the bulge in his jeans and started palming him trough them ‘this is what you wanted, isn’t it? Riling me up all day with your little moans and whines’. Eggsy held back another moan and bit his lower lip ‘I don't know what you’re on about’. Harry got back onto his feet and roughly pushed Eggsy against the mirror behind him. He was surprised he didn’t break it. Eggsy felt braver than he had before and pulled the older man’s tie to pull him in for a desperate kiss. It wasn’t soft and sweet like Eggsy would’ve expected Harry to be with his lovers. It was rough and animalistic.

Harry pinned Eggsy harder against the mirror with his hips, and Eggsy could feel Harry’s throbbing member against him. ‘You’re a little slut, aren’t you Eggsy? Touching yourself in my house, on my fucking couch, while I’m upstairs?’ Eggsy moaned and closed his eyes as Harry continued to growl in his ear ‘tell me Eggsy, what do you want’. Eggsy moaned once again as harry thrust his hips against his. ‘You Harry. I want to be yours. I want you to ruin me’. Harry huffed and removed his hips from Eggsy’s and instead went back groping Eggsy’s erection through his jeans ‘show me how badly you want it’ Harry whispered as Eggsy went down on his knees.

Eggsy unbuckled his mentor's belt and pulled down both his dress pants and his briefs. His erection sprung free, precum already leaking from the tip. Eggsy had sucked plenty of dick in his life, but he was quite impressed with the size of Harry’s. ‘Bloody hell Harry’ Eggsy licked his lips in anticipation ‘If I knew you were packing this much I’d have riled you up sooner’. Harry didn't laugh at Eggsy’s remark and simply tangled his hands in the younger boy’s brown hair. Not pulling at it, but simply stroking his hands through it. It almost made it seem like what they were doing was soft, and sweet, and not something that was highly frowned upon within kingsman and completely inappropriate.

Eggsy wrapped his lips that were still pink and puffy from the rough kisses around Harry’s tip and licked softly. Eggsy knew exactly what he was doing and if Harry thought he was the one in control, he was dead wrong. He licked a slow line from his shaft to his tip and made a popping noise when he released harry’s cock. When he was about to go back to teasing Harry, the older man pulled roughly on his hair and practically shoved his dick down Eggsy’s throat. Every little hint of tenderness was gone as quick as it had appeared, and as it turned out, Eggsy was the dead wrong one.

Harry bopped Eggsy’s head up and down so hard Eggsy couldn’t help but gag as Harry’s cock hit the back of his throat. A little trail of spit went down his chin and onto his chest. With Harry practically face-fucking him, he couldn’t help but feel his throbbing erection in jeans that was still begging for any form of friction and Eggsy knew thrusting wasn’t gonna do it, but he also knew that if Harry caught him touching himself again, this would be over as quickly as it started.

A pornographic moan could be heard from Eggsy’s throat and the vibrations sent shivers down Harry’s spine. ‘God you look so pretty like this’ Harry moaned while looking down at Eggsy who looked like he was enjoying himself ‘taking my cock so well. This was what you wanted, wasn’t it? Me ruining your pretty little face’. Eggsy nodded and Harry’s words went straight to his core. He slowly moved his hands from the wall behind Harry down to his crotch and started palming his erection, hoping Harry wouldn’t notice, but just like before, Eggsy was wrong. Harry pulled Eggsy back by his hair with such force that Eggsy couldn't help but let out a grunt that he was pretty sure, was hearable to anyone outside the fitting room.

‘Did I say you could touch yourself?’ Harry groaned in Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy shook his head. ‘I can’t hear you, speak up’. Eggsy swallowed thickly ‘No sir. I’m sorry sir’. Harry smirked and stroked Eggsy’s hair like he had done before ‘that’s a good boy’. Eggsy didn’t wanna waste any more time and went back to lapping at the older man’s cock. ‘Bloody hell, that’s it darling’ Harry moaned as he felt his orgasm creep upon him ‘I’m so close. fuck...that pretty mouth of yours.’ He almost couldn't believe it when he heard Eggsy’s filthy request.

‘Cum on my face, sir. Mark me.’ and that pushed Harry over the edge. He one again pulled Eggsy back by his hair and painted his face white with the streaks of cum that were coming from his. As if this whole thing couldn’t get any more filthy, Eggsy opened up his mouth and stuck out his tongue to catch some of it. It was an absolute mess. Harry pulled Eggsy up to his feet and pressed his pupil’s lips against his, tasting himself on his tongue.

‘God you’re nasty’ Harry smiled against Eggsy’s lips ‘was I too rough on you?’ Eggsy felt a flutter in his chest when he realized Harry cared about him. he shook his head as Harry wiped his gorgeous face clean with some tissues. ‘How about I take you home and I take care of that’ Harry said as he buckled his belt back up. Whether Egssy was going to be a real kingsman or not, he was getting dicked down tonight by the biggest dick he had ever seen, and that was an accomplishment in itself.


End file.
